A different Choice
by mydirtylittlesecret08
Summary: What if Sarah didn't turn Jareth down? What will happen now that she knows The Goblin King is watching her. When will she call upon him? I suck at summaries, so please read and Review. JS
1. intro: Making the Decision

Intro:

Making the Decision

"..Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth told Sarah.

Sarah hesitated, looking at the Goblin King, the man that had caused her so much trouble. "Why? Why do you speak of love for me now, yet not long ago you did nothing but attempt to kill me?"

Jareth wasn't expecting that, "You didn't actually think I'd let you die, did you Sarah? I knew that you would live, didn't think you'd get this far, but I knew you'd live. I was watching the whole time, if you were in any _real _danger I would've stopped it."

Sarah was slightly confused, "Okay….. but what about the bubble? Why are so keen on turning my brother into a goblin?" She took a step to him.

"Well…. Actually at first it was all about getting you to the Underground, and making sure you didn't get the baby; but then I actually grew slightly attached to Toby."

"What! That doesn't explain anything! I asked two things and you didn't explain _one_!" Sarah exclaimed, taking another step towards Jareth.

"Well the bubble was to try to throw you off track… and dance with you, see you looking for me…" Jareth didn't get a chance to finish.

"IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU'RE EGO ISN'T IT!" Sarah shouted and took two more steps to him, to where she was now less than a foot away from Jareth.

"No, it's all about you, Sarah." Jareth took a step, closing the space. "It's always been about you." He looked down at her.

Sarah gulped, then spoke in a whisper. "Why me?"

"Because you are you, and I am me." Jareth used the same volume.

Sarah chuckled. "Do you never answer questions?" Jareth took a breath to say something. "No, wait, I just have to ask the right questions right?"

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean that I'll answer you." He wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist, and pulled her into him. When she went with it, he was shocked, but took advantage of it by kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Jareth" Sarah whispered against his lips. She took a step back "I'm…. I'm not ready just yet. I am, I'm young, I have one more year of high school, I've had _one _boyfriend. ONE! I can't take eternity right now, but this isn't no. Isn't there a way to call or summon you, when I'm ready? Or when I need you?... Without you taking my brother?" Sarah looked up at him hopefully.

Jareth sighed, and looked back down at her. "Yes, just call me, and I'll come." He bent down and kissed her again.

"Wait! What to I say? Jareth!" He disappeared and she was back in her room. "I guess I'm just supposed to know… stupid man, never answers me." The clock struck midnight. _It's nice to see a 12 hour clock again_. Sarah thought as she went to check on Toby, who was now asleep in his cradle. She picked up Lancelot and placed him next to Toby. "Here I want you to have him now."

Smiling she turned and walked back to her room. Once she reached it, she ran and jumped on her bed. "Mmmmm bed." She sighed in her pillow and let dreams of a certain Goblin King fill her head


	2. chapter 1: Seeing him again

Chapter One:

Seeing him again

Sarah woke in the morning to the sound of he father talking to Karen. She sat up in her bed, but just fell back into the bad again. She stared at her ceiling, _did that actually happen? I'll have to try to call Jareth tonight… Jareth. _She sighed, and slowly made her way down the stairs.

He dad looked up at her, and asked her if she had slept well, and she offhandedly said yes, then made herself a bowl of cereal. She turned to her dad, "I'm going to go to the park today, I'll take Merlin with me."

"Okay, be home by seven sweetie." Sarah smiled and nodded while getting up, _I hate that nickname… well at least he doesn't call me Princess anymore. _

She ran upstairs and started to decide what to wear for the day. "I can't believe I care what I look like, stupid Goblin King, making me feel self conscious." She muttered while scoping out an outfit.

Sarah looked in the mirror, she wore a dressy red blouse and some dark blue jeans. "Well, that looks okay." She said out loud.

"My, my, my, Sarah; are you talking to yourself?" Sarah jumped and turned around to see the Goblin King in all his glory.

"You scared the ever living hell out of me!" She glared at him, while looking him up and down. Jareth wore black tights, with a loose white pirate shirt (that was very low cut), along with his usual black gloves.

"Taking time in the mirror Sarah, whatever for?" He smirked and walked over to her. "Trying to impress someone?" He had mischief in his sparkling eyes.

"Oh, shut up and go away!" Sarah hissed both angry and embarrassed, while turning to face him.

"As you wish." Jareth leaned in close to her, their faces were cementers away from each other. Sarah closed her eyes, as she felt his breath on her face. But instead of kissing her, he bent over to her ear and whispered, "Bye, Sarah" The left with a smirk on his face.

Sarah opened her eyes to find the room empty. "Damn, stupid, grr, I can't believe he just did that, stupid." She muttered to herself, cheeks hot and red. She ran downstairs and quickly went for the door. "Okay, I'm going now bye." She spoke fast.

"Um.. bye sweetie," he dad answered uncertainly, but shrugged and continued with his morning coffee and reading the newspaper.

Sarah walked over to the garage door and opened it to be greeted by a very happy Merlin. "Hey boy, how was your night?" She asked while petting him. "Wanna come with me to the park today?" Merlin barked in reply. "Okay, come on." Sarah quickly put a leash on his collar, and began to walk.

Once at the park Sarah let Merlin roam around while she sat by the lake looking into the water. _Jareth… dam, he's all I can think about. Jareth, I swear, I feel like one of those love sick little girls with a notebook, writing a guys name over and over again. Jareth, Jareth, Jareth, it just sounds cool, Jareth… _Sarah smiled to herself, and absentmindedly began to hum to herself. She let her hand make designs in the water while looking into it. Sarah was so lost in her little world that she didn't notice the beautiful white owl behind her. Nor did she notice the owl change shape into the Goblin King himself.

"Off in your own little world are you Sarah? I don't believe you ever daydreamed this much before." He spoke, shattering her dreamland.

Sarah turned to look at him, "Stalking me Jareth? And all this time I thought leaving the Underground would actually mean not being constantly hounded by your little games." _Harsh, oh well, let's see what he says. _

A glint of anger and hurt flashed through his eyes. "_Hounded _by my little games huh? Well, Sarah, maybe I should just leave you _completely_ alone, I hope you have a nice life."

Before he could poof back to the Underground Sarah caught his arms. He looked angrily down at her. "Why is it that you come here, to me, and always leave in a hurry? Are you really that keen on getting me away from you?" Sarah looked up at him with hurt eyes. She took a step back away from him and let go of his arm. "Leave then; if you don't want me leave."

"If I remember correctly it was you who left me." He snapped, though his eyes had softened.

"For my brother! Does the fact that I'm just eighteen not bother you a little?" She shouted at him.

"Well, seeing as once in the Underground the aging process basically stops for fae's like me, and their queens, no not really."

"Queen? Did you just say something about _me _being queen?" She asked incredulously.

Jareth let out a sigh, and looked at her. "Yes I did, but I wasn't going to ask you to be queen for a while, since you have issues with you age."

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"And here I thought you'd finally gotten over saying that phrase." He smirked at her.

"When exactly were you going to ask me to go back to the Underground?" She took a step to him.

"When you called for me, or when I got tired of waiting." He took a step to her, and smirked down at her. "Why?"

"After high school; I was going to ask after high school." She walked over to him, to the point where she was less than a foot away from him.

"Well then, after high school it is." Jareth smirked down at her, while closing the space between them.

"I'll see you before then, right?" Sarah looked up at him hopefully.

"Over course, I have to make sure you fall for no one else. You won't see me everyday, I can't drop everything just to see you, but I will stop by often."

"Wow, you make me sound so important." She smiled up at him playfully.

"You are, but I still have to run a kingdom."

"You should get back to that then." He nodded. She when up on her tiptoes and kissed him, Jareth pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss.

Once they broke apart Jareth whispered. "I have to go, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Sarah said barely audible. He smiled and kissed her once more then vanished, leaving glittery residue. Sarah smiled, and called Merlin. "Come on Merlin, let's get something to eat."

TBS

Please review.


	3. Authors note PLEASE READ

PLEASE READ

Okay, so thus far I've had no idea what I was going to go with this story. But after receiving so many helpful reviews I think I've got it. I'm telling the story because I think it's funny, anyways, so I was wishing the dishes last night, and I always think about utter randomness while doing said dishes. Anyways, I thought back on a review from Anij, well actually a few reviews, anyways I agreed with her on something and I got a great idea for it. The story is taking a new direction. This will end up being a JS, and I am keeping the title because well it fits for the plot in my head. Okay, so I'm working on the second chapter, and it shall be posted today or tomorrow. Thank you all those who reviewed, although I must say I did laugh most at designer kisses with the NEW READER ALERT. I'm just changing it to make it interesting, so please keep reviewing. Thank you all

Maria Dolores


	4. Chapter 2: A Turn in the Road

Chapter Two:

A Turn in the Road

Sarah arrived home just before seven, not wanting to talk to her dad or Karen; she bolted up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Once in her room she let out a sigh and sunk into her bed. _Jareth, Jareth, Jareth, Jareth… _(You get the point) She rolled over onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. She continued to think of the Goblin King, until she started feeling weird, like she was falling. The feeling grew stronger; she closed her eyes trying to make the sensation go away. She made a fist as she felt that should hit the ground. She tightened her closed eyes and all of the sudden she felt arms around her. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see Jareth hold her, only she wasn't in her room, she was in the throne room. "Wha..?"

Sarah had no time to finish before a clock cut her off. Her head snapped to the sound and she saw that it had just stricken thirteen; with shock filled eyes she turned her attention back to Jareth. "Time's up Sarah, you lost." He said with a smirk.

Dun

Dun

DUN

Dun

Dun

Dun

DUN

DUN

Haha, I've always wanted to do the fake stop thing… okay now that that's out of my system.

Unable to think Sarah screamed. "TOBY!"

"The boy is now mine, unless….." He looked down at Sarah.

Sarah was mixed with strong two very strong emotions, sadness and anger. Sarah's head snapped up to face the Goblin King. "Unless what?"

"Unless of course, you'd like to trade places with him. It would be such a pity to not let this poor _baby_ to never experience life." He looked at her, seeing as she looked like she wasn't quiet sure he continued on. "Although he would make a _great _goblin, of course all the positions are filled so I suppose he could be a _slave_."

Sarah's eyes widened. "_Slave! _Oh, please no, I'll do anything, please let him go." Tears filled her eyes, and Jareth smirked at her.

"So you will take his place?" Sarah nodded, looking pitiful. A smile grew on Jareth's face, "Well, then I guess the baby's free. Say good-bye Sarah."

Before she could say anything Toby poofed away, "Bye" she whispered. Then her sadness turned to anger and confusion. "What the hell happened? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Okay now I'm ending, and no I wouldn't pull the stunt twice. Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter, which will be posted shortly. I hope you all still stay to read the story, the plot I have planned is good, and well quiet frankly I like the reviews. Don't be to mad, it's going to be better in the end.

TBS

Maria Dolores


	5. Chapter 3: The Explanation

DISCLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT

Okay so I was waiting to get a review for the second chapter, so thank you Draculasbride2008

And no I have revised this chapter, because some people… okay well Anij didn't fully understand what happened. So here, hopefully this makes it better.

Chapter Three

The Explanation

(A/n haha double meaning)

Jareth stood there looking at Sarah. "Well, I trapped you in a bubble to make you not have enough time," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… but I broke the bubble" She sounded like she felt, angry and confused.

"Well, yes and no. See, you broke the bubble in the first part, yes; but you can't break the bubble, so I made up another story for you to live in where you win."

"So… I didn't break the bubble?" Sarah looked confused.

"No, see you figured out that you were in something, and attempted to get out; but you can't break the bubble I put you in, only I can. So to through you off track I made a new story for the bubble making it _seem_ like you had gotten out, but really you hadn't." Jareth explained.

"So… I was in a dream?" Sarah wondered, not fully getting the whole bubble thing

"In a manner of speaking yes; you were in a dream. Like when you have a dream, and think you've woken up, to find out that you hadn't, and in fact that you are still dreaming. So yes, you were in a dream… while trapped inside a bubble."

"You bastard! You were in both too! You freaking…. YOU KISSED ME!" she hissed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, will you kissed back, and I didn't _make _you do that." He had a smirk on his lips, and amusement in his eyes.

"Well….well…" Sarah was hot with embarrassment and anger "You… you made me think I liked you, and made me think about you, and… and… _you." _Sarah spat venomously, squinting her eyes at him.

"Yes, well you're the one that thought my name sounded, as you put it, cool." He said cockily.

"Jareth is a cool name, but that doesn't stop me from hating _you_!" She pointed at him again.

"Will you quit pointing at me, you would've done the same damn thing." Jareth stated.

"WHAT! No I wouldn't have!" Sarah exclaimed, then pointed at him. "And I'll point my finger wherever I feel like it dammit! You took my brother."

"_You_ wished him away." He took a step to her.

"_You _didn't have to take him." She took a step to him.

"It's _my job, _and _you wanted _to run the Labyrinth." He took another step.

"TO GET MY BROTHER BACK! And _you _ trapped me in a bubble!" Sarah shouted at him in a fast pace, and took a step to him to where she was about a foot away.

"I think this is where we usually kiss." Jareth taunted with a grin.

"I loathe you." Sarah spat venomously narrowing her eyes at the Goblin King.

"Yes, well." Jareth smiled, leaned in a kissed Sarah. Once she fought back, Jareth pushed here away. "You'll stay here until you calm down, and you'd better get used to me Sarah. Don't look so down, it's only forever, it's not long at all." Jareth said with a grin then poofed away leaving glittery residue.

Sarah kicked and punched the air, "ASSHOLE!" She looked around the room; it had a full size bed with black sheets and red pillows, a chair, a few random books, a wardrobe, a mirror, and a dirty window that looked like it was bolted shut. "Well, at least it has a bed." She muttered to herself. "Wait a minute…" She looked once more, and saw that she hadn't another wooden door. She walked over to the door and opened it to find a bathroom. "Oh thank god." She said relieved.

Sarah walked back over to the bed and laid down, _oh my god, this bed is comfortable. _She sighed into the bed then mumbled. "Jackass" before dosing off into a sleep. (The bubble thing made her tired, just go with it.)

Okay that's it. I'm sorry for another short chapter, I promise the next one will be long.

TBC

Maria Dolores


	6. chapter 4:Down in the Underground

Disclaimer- I own the plot

Sorry for not updating for so long.

I'd like to give a big thanks to my reviews, without you; well it'd just be boring. And draculasbride08, I couldn't come up with a salami, but I think you'll like this chapter.

Chapter four:

Down in the Underground

Sarah woke up with a yawn. _I love this bed, it's so comfortable! I'd never leave it… but nature calls… and so does my stomach… I wonder if he plans on feeding me. _She sluggishly trudged to the bathroom, and filled the bath. As she stepped in, shampoo, conditioner, and soup magically appeared, along with some pink bubbles that made the bath smell like roses. _Hmmm… I love the smell for roses; well at least that jackass has the ability to be nice… when he chooses to be. Or maybe this just a really bad attempt to woo me… hmmm… _Once Sarah finished her bath she walked out to discover no towel was in sight. _I suddenly have a bad feeling. _Sarah, being smart, walked over to her bed and wrapped the covers around herself, then optimistically hoped there'd actually be clothes in the wardrobe. She opened the doors to find it empty. _Figures. _She let out a growl. "JARETH!"

She tapped her foot impatiently; when he didn't show she started screaming is name repeatedly. "JARETH!" she yelled after about a minute he decided to show up.

He popped behind her, but she didn't notice till he whispered, "You know, I like you screaming my name." in her ear.

She jumped and spun in a smooth motion and slapped him. "YOU PERV!"

Jareth's eyes glinted dangerously; he took a hold of her wrist and slammed her into the wall. He held her wrist above her head, which caused her cover to loosen to the point her it almost revealed her breasts. "You'll call me Goblin King, or your Highness when were not in your room." He stared down at her. "It's a pity you're clever."

Sarah turned red and almost slapped him, then realizing the cover would probably fall off, she checked the urge. She glared up at him, then got an idea. "What if we're in your room, your highness?" She purred back to him.

Jareth smirked, leaned closer to her, and whispered seductively "You can scream my name all you want there."

Sarah's eyes widened as one of his gloved hands slipped into the cover and pulled her into him. _Why the fuck does he always wear gloves, oh wow he's close… and looking at me… oh wow, he has pretty eyes and their mismatched. This_ _would be so hot if he wasn't such an ass. _She leaned into him, then swiftly kneed him dangerously close to his family jewels.

His eyes widened, and he flung her across the room. "BITCH"

_That was fun until I hit the ground. _Sarah looked down _Shit I'm naked, ouch my leg hurts. _She looked down to discover a giant bruise on her left calf. Sarah got a murders look and flung herself at the Goblin King, who was still there because he didn't see her get up. "DIE!" She grabbed a pillow off the bed and started beating him with it. That is until, he took the pillow away. But luckily his turning had caused her to be right beside the book case, so she grabbed a book and threw it at his head. "You hurt my leg asshole."

"Oh, I'm sorry love, want me to kiss it and make it better?" He said dodging a book, then getting hit with another.

"Asshole!" She ran out of books within reach, so she backed up to the chair.

"So all this time, were you trying to arouse me, or did you not realize your stark naked?" Jareth said tauntingly.

Sarah gasped and looked down. She let out a roar and threw the chair at him. He blocked it with his arm, but it still hurt him. "Why the hell are you here anyway?" She yelled.

"You called me." He said amused. "Remember screaming my name, and now you're naked, I'm having a great morning." He smirked at her.

"Ass" she muttered under her breath. "I need clothes" She stated coldly.

Jareth smiled. "All you have to do is ask."

"May I have some clothes, _please_?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes my lady you may." He threw a crystal into the open wardrobe. "I'll be back in five minutes with some food. Till then my love." He smiled, and vanished.

Sarah walked over to the wardrobe and gasped, it was filled with beautiful dresses, shirts, and pants. She opened the little door to the right to find panties (of all kinds), bra's (mainly lace) and shoes ranging from beautiful heels to slippers. She quickly picked out some under garments and put on a royal purple dressy looking shirt, some black pants (not jeans), then placed some comfortable sandals.

Jareth appeared in her room yet again, looking her up and down he spoke "I didn't think you would wear one of the dresses."

Sarah shifted in his gaze, "Can we go? I'm hungry." Sarah said, on the edge of nice.

"What no fight?" The Goblin King questioned with quirked eyebrows.

Sarah looked him in the eyes. "I want food, you provide food, thus I'm not going to fight you at the moment." She said slowly as if explaining something to an infant.

Jareth sighed, _might as well give the lady what she wants. _He offered an arm, "Milady"

Sarah looked him up and down, "Why are you being so nice Jareth?" She wondered out loud as she took this arm.

"I can be nice sometimes, besides I have learned to never mess with a lady when she is hungry, it usually leads to pain." Jareth said leading her down a hallway.

_Well since he's being nice, for once. _"Ja- cough Goblin King, I was wondering if I could be tour the castle." She asked innocently.

Jareth looked down to meet her I'm-innocent-do- as-I- say eyes. He smirked, "I'll think about showing you my castle, it depends on how long it takes for your temper to settle, when you're not hungry."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. _Bastard. _Jareth opened the door, to the dinning hall, Sarah gasped. "Why do you have such a huge table?"

"For when I have meetings with the other kings, they tend to stay for a while." Jareth said simply, as he pulled out a chair, next to the head of the table.

"There are other kings?"

"Yes, of course there are, did you think that there was only goblins in the underground?" Jareth looked at her, with amused eyes.

"Well…. I…. ummm…. Shut up." Jareth chuckled "So if they stay for a while, does that mean you'll be gone for a while… one day?" She asked as the food appeared, it was a traditional breakfast (eggs, potatoes, bacon, and sausages).

"So optimistic about me leaving? I'm hurt. But alas no, all the meetings are here, because of the labyrinth." Sarah looked at him confused. "Well, only kings can transport here, everyone else has to go through the Labyrinth, needless to say, it spies aren't a problem."

"Oh." She said after finishing off her eggs. "So, I there like a ruler above you?" She asked then took a bite off bacon.

"No, there are higher ranking kings and queens, but none rule the others." (A/N I didn't want the high king thing in my story) "Now onto more pressing matters, you look ravishing naked." Jareth teased.

_I knew he'd say something about that. _Sarah glared at him as she bit into the first of her sausages. She slowly swallowed. "You know it's sad that you have to take away clothes and a towel to see a girl naked." She countered icily.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "No, actually, in the underground many a women fall in love with me."

"Then why don't you keep one of _them_!" Sarah exclaimed angrily.

"Because, I want you." He said simply.

Sarah growled, and quickly got up knocking over her chair. She turned around and made it halfway to the door before Jareth caught her arm and spun her around. Slamming her against him he hissed. "Don't think you can leave so easily _my _dear." Sarah managed to get an arm loose and slapped him hard across the face.

He transported both of them to Sarah's room. Once there he slammed her into a wall, then grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head. He came in close to her "You're _mine_ the sooner you come to grips with that, the better." Jareth whispered in a deadly voice in her ear. He kissed her roughly, then threw her on the bed. As she began to unconsciously back up he got an evil smirk. "Don't worry love, when I take what's mine we'll both want it. You're meals will be brought to you, you are to stay in here for a week, I'll return her in a week. Till then my love," He took a bow, and vanished.

Sarah screeched punched the wall. _I can't believe I cowered before him, probably did nothing for his huge ego. _Sarah sighed and looked around the room. _Great, I'm stuck here for a week, just fucking great. Stupid Goblin King, you mine, yeah well you're mine to, MY PAIN IN THE ARSE! _Sarah seethed silently, while making faces, until lunch came. She ate in silence, then took a nap.

Jareth called a crystal about fifteen minutes after he ordered her lunch to be brought to her. He was still mad at her for fighting him, but his mood and face softened as he saw here sleeping peacefully. "You look like an angel, sleep well my sweet, one day you will be mine." He smiled and continued to watch her on his window ledge (The one in the movie, there he's playing with the crystals.).

END OF CHAPTER

So what do ya'll think? Hope you liked it. Please review,

TBS

Maria Dolores


	7. Chapter 5: Attempt at Murder

Okay, so I was in Chicago for about 4 weeks, and this is like the first day of non-antsy rest I have, so I'm very sorry to keep ya'll waiting. I've decided to skip the week of Sarah being locked up, but if you wish me to go back and write it I shall.

And a BIG thanks to all of my reviewers, and a bigger thanks to those who review every chapter. So; LabryinthMistress, draculasbride2008, Anij, and Nida, thank you, you people make my writing worth while.

Now without further ado, I give you my 5th chapter.

Chapter Five

Attempt at murder

Sarah awoke to the Goblin King looming over her, "AHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

Jareth smiled evilly, as she turned on her side, trying to ignore the Goblin King, and go back to sleep. "It's been a week, dearest."

That woke Sarah up, "It has! Thank God!" Sarah squeaked and rolled off her bed. "Ouch, and you better not be joking." Sarah stood and pointed at Jareth, who now took her spot on the bed.

"Why, did you miss me love?" Jareth said picking his head up at looking at her.

"What? No- oh my god you're not wearing tights!" Sarah exclaimed noticing, that he was wearing some black… jazz pant (for guys) instead of his usual tights. (A/N I don't care what they are, they're tights)

"Yes, I'm not, I fine them getting a little… restraining around you." He said sitting up. "And you're wearing practically nothing." Jareth said, taking in the image of Sarah only wearing an oversized shirt (with underwear).

Sarah looked down, then back at Jareth who was gazing at her. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!" Sarah stomped her foot.

"Umm…. Love…. I have..." Jareth said talking slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Dammit that's not the point! And stop calling me 'Love', I'm not you're 'love'!" She shouted.

"Nonsense, yes you are, and one day, you'll call me that too." Jareth spoke while sitting up.

"Right, sure, whatever; so did you just wake me up for no reason, or?" Sarah stood looking at him with a questioning look.

"Well as much fun it is to see you in… that... I did come with a purpose." Jareth stood and held out a gloved hand, "To breakfast my lady?"

"Like this!" Sarah made a big arm gesture to help prove her point.

"Want to look good for me?" Jareth smiled. Sarah rolled her eyes and took his hand. (Like the style in Phantom of the Opera) Once she took a hold of his hand Jareth poofed them to the Dining area.

Jareth pulled a chair out for Sarah, she sat in it, and Jareth took the chair next to hers. "So, this is you're first day out of your room, would you like to do anything special today?"

"Are you actually being nice?" Jareth nodded. "Then yes, I want you to show me around your castle… and its grounds."

"As you wish, after dinner I'll give you five minutes to get dressed." Sarah nodded, and then looked down to discover food.

They ate in silence. Sarah was to busy scarfing down food, and Jareth was eating and staring at her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There was a knock at the door, _so he actually knows how to knock. _ Sarah walked to the door, and opened it. "Allo" There was a strange man at the door.

"Wh-who are you?" Sarah backed into her room.

"Why, just a friend." He said evilly, while walking close to her.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed.

"Calling your lover boy?" His smile got bigger, as he pulled out a knife. Sarah backed into the wall. Right before he got three feet away from her, he dropped. Sarah screamed as the upper part of his torso fell on her. She shoved it off of her, and ran to Jareth.

Jareth held her tight next to him, rubbing her back. "Who was that?" She said after she had calmed down.

"That was an old criminal who apparently found his way out of the oubliette. I knew I just should've murdered him in the first place." Jareth looked down at her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I would've expected you to fight back, is something wrong?" Sarah looked down. "Sarah?" He took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"You…. You almost took to long……"

"Sarah…is everything alright?" Jareth was worried.

"Can.. can you show me around tomorrow?"

"Sure thing love, but you're not staying here, hold on." Jareth poofed them to his room.

Sarah looked around the room, it was dark. The walls were black, the bed was the biggest bed she'd ever seen. It had a dark wood frame and black covers. Sarah couldn't take much of more of it in, because Jareth spoke. "Sarah tell me why you freaked out." She made an uneasy face. "It's just you and me now Sarah it's okay."

"You say that as if I can trust you." Sarah spat.

"Sarah just tell me, what happened to you."

"Not me, dammit, it was my mom!" Jareth looked at her as if to say 'what?' "My mother, died when I was ten, I saw it all."

Jareth's face softened and he took her into him once again. "Shhhh it's okay" he coaxed "You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready."

Sarah nodded into his chest. "Can I sleep?"

"Yes of course, the bed is right there, feel free it take it." Sarah looked at him. "And don't even think about asking me to leave, because I'm staying right here."

A smile broke free from Sarah's face, and she climbed in the bed. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she laid in it.

"What?" Jareth looked around startled.

"This is _the _most comfortable bed ever!" Sarah sighed and snuggled into it with closed eyes and a blissful expression.

"You can sleep in my bed anytime love." Jareth snickered.

Sarah opened an eye. "I caught that, and I'm choosing to ignore it because, well you just saved me and I'm not leaving this bed."

"I have _no _problem with that." Jareth chuckled as he dogged a pillow to his head.

"Leave me alone! Sleep!" Sarah half mumbled, and turned to her side.

Within five minutes she was sound asleep. Jareth walked over to her, lightly grazed her hair while looking at her admiringly (A/N stalker!) . "What happened to you, love?" He asked softly. She made a noise but still remained asleep. He smirked and sat in the chair by the wall.

END

Not to worry the next chapter will be full of Sarah/Jareth fights. (Tis all part of my plan)

Please Review.

TBS


	8. Chapter Six: A What

I'm shooting for 10 reviews this chapter (I was last chapter, but I got tired of waiting) anyways…. I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter Six:

A WHAT!

Sarah woke up, slightly confused. "Where…. Oh right." She looked around the room to find Jareth asleep on the chair. _Awe. He looks cute when he's sleeping…. Wait…. No…bad! BAD SARAH! Okay well you know what he is cute… hot… but I don't like him! So there! Yeah that works. _

Jareth interrupted Sarah's thoughts. "Is there a reason that you're staring at me?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"…. Yes?" Sarah couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And that would be?" Jareth's amusement was growing.

Sarah was flushed. "Um… see I was wondering if I could hit you with a pillow, but then I thought I like the pillows, maybe just maybe, if I stare at him he'll hurt himself." _HAHAHA! Oh yeah! Go awesomely fast lying skills. Counter that Jareth!... I mean Goblin King… _

"Your logic never fails to amaze me." Jareth stood and offered his hand. "Come, let's go to Breakfast."

"Does that require leaving the bed?" Sarah asked looking at the hand.

"Let me put it this way, you have two choices. One, you take my hand, and we dine together. Or two, you stay, remove all articles of clothing and we won't leave the bed for a long time." Jareth said with a devilish smile.

Sarah took Jareth's hand "Let's go."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd still wanted to stay." Jareth teased.

"I love how I have to either sleep with you or hold your hand. I have to wonder about all those girls that throw themselves at you." Sarah teased back.

"They don't _throw _themselves at me; they just desperately try to woo me."

"That _is _throwing themselves at you. Idiot." Jareth quirked his eyebrow at her. "Why are we walking this time?"

"The kitchen's very close to my bed room." Sarah looked at him. "I like the smell of food when it's being cooked." Sarah formed an O with her mouth as they entered the Kitchen.

XX I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THE EATING THING AGAIN XX

"So, I believe I owe you a tour of the grounds." Jareth said turning to Sarah as they exited the Kitchen. Sarah nodded. "Would you like to start outside or inside?" Sarah's eyes got big. "No, outside doesn't include the labyrinth." He said chuckling slightly.

"Oh… umm… inside first then." She smiled up at Jareth. Jareth smiled back. _She's so beautiful when she smiles. She'll be mine one day… _Jareth held out an arm for Sarah to take, which she did.

As she looped her arm around his he told her "We're going to skip the stair room." (A/N I know it's a painting I just forget what it's called.)

"Oh…. So would I ever be able to walk like… all over…. You know." Sarah asked.

Jareth looked at her inquiringly and Sarah blushed. "One day… you'll just need to…" _Be my Queen…_

"Need to what?" Sarah looked up at him, half glaring at him.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Anyways, I call this the Red Room… for obvious reasons." The Room was a deep luscious red, it had dark wooden bookcases on one of the walls. A dark red comfortable looking couch and a few chairs in the same manner. Sarah looked closer at the wooden frame of the chairs and noticed designs on them. "This is where the kings sit until all of the people arrive for the meetings."

Jareth walked them over to the next door. "And this is where the Queens stay, It's called the Girls Room… it was the Purple room, but they made me change it. I don't know why." The room looked exactly the same, only with different books, and the walls, couch, and chairs were royal purple.

"Why do they stay in different rooms?" Sarah asked, with a longing to go into the room.

Jareth smirked as he noticed her response. "So the Queens can catch up with each other and the men can talk amongst themselves. We all chat in the dining area for business then when that's taken care of, food will appear and everyone will stay and visit for a few hours."

"Oh…." You could tell Sarah wanted to go to one of these meetings, from the sound of her response and the way she looked.

"I do plan on having you accompany me eventually." (Subtle hints) Sarah smiled at the thought of meeting all the kings and queens, and missed the hint almost entirely.

"Now, further out here" Jareth led her to the next room.

Skipping the rest of the inside tour and going on with the outside one

"Oh my GOD! These flowers are so beautiful!" Sarah screeched as she let go of Jareth's arm, and ran towards the flowers.

Jareth smiled at the girl, and called. "Feel free to sit in them, they're special so they'll move out of your way."

"So I can sit and be surrounded by flowers?" Sarah yelled as she turned around to face him. Jareth nodded and she squeal of delight, and skipped into the flowers.

The whole back of the castle was a field of wild flowers of all kinds, there were random rose bushes that grew as path ways and along the castle. Jareth joined her in the flowers. "Why didn't I see this when I… was in the bubble and thought I defeated you?" Sarah said frowning at the thought. _Damn him, I was having a good time with him, but he's such an ass…_

"Because I showed you what you expected." Jareth explained simply. He pulled out a dethroned red rose and slipped it behind her ear.

Sarah laid back into the flowers, "I'm so coming out here everyday."

"There's a lake you can swim in a little past the edge of the forest. I'll take you there one day, but don't go alone, the Nymphs will probably attack you unless I introduce you as a friend."

"Nymphs?" Sarah's eyes got bigger.

"Yes, Water Nymphs. The attack people because they think you'll destroy their beautiful forest, but if I say you're a friend then they will treat you as such. And trust me, you want that, they are the friendliest creatures I know."

Sarah nodded. "Can we go there soon?"

"Whenever you want, that's not today." Sarah looked at him questioningly "They're having a party for a baby that was just born last week. The celebration should end in two days. So I shall take you in three." Sarah smiled. "Now, onto something I feel I should tell you in advance." She looked at him. "We have an annual Masquerade Ball, in about a month, and this year I am to pick the reason… so the reason is you staying in the Underground."

Sarah sat quiet for a minute trying to figure out if she was mad or not. " So, I'm this year's reason, even though I didn't really have a choice?" She said with her brows furrowed.

"Yes, and you did have a choice, but I just really couldn't think of a reason. See the person that comes up with the reason for the ball changes every year in a pattern, and well it's supposed to be personal and relatively important-ish. And a mortal staying with me.. by choice… just lie if you're asked… or tell the story but make it look like you wanted to stay here, anyways is big, and since nothing else is really going on…"

"I'm your topic." Sarah finished for him. "I get it, cool, and I'll make it look like I wanted to stay." A smile came across her face. "I'm going to a Masquerade.." The smile became broader as the realization dawned on her that she'd have to dress up and look elegant.

"And… I was hoping you would go as my date." Jareth looked at her calmly, though he was nervous inside.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Is this to keep off the women, or some kind of pleasure, and I don't think I have a choice."

"Both really, and it's either me or no date."

"Alright I'll go with you." Jareth surprised her by smiling at her, a smile which she couldn't help but return. "You know, you're fun to be around when you're not a jack ass."

"I'm taking that as a compliment and you look great naked." Jareth had a funny face remembering the sight.

Sarah hit his arm "Moment ruiner." Jareth started laughing and she followed. _This is nice. _She thought to herself.

They stayed like that until it got dark.

Sarah and Jareth arrived at Sarah's bedroom, only Sarah looked uneasy. "Something wrong love?"

"It's just… I… um…." She didn't want to stay there.

"Would you like to stay in my bed again?" Jareth offered.

"Well, it's rude that I get your big comfy bed and… you don't" _Bad thought Sarah. Okay, he was nice for ONE Day… maybe he's not all that bad, but not likeable… and I'm not going to sleep with him. _

"I could join you." Sarah's eyes got big. "Not in that way.. I mean not that I don't want to or anything." Sarah still shook her head. "Hmm… I know! My sister's room! You'll sleep there, it's right next to mine, and I'm sure you'll love it."

"You have a sister?" Sarah asked shocked.

"Yes, she's my only sibling, I told you. She's Queen of Fairies. Actually we're both fairies, it's just customary that the male of the family become King of Goblins."

"So you're a fairy?" Sarah tried to suppress her smile and laughter by biting her lip.

"Yes, and I don't have wings… well I do if you count the owl. It's all very complicated and I'll explain it to you later. (A/n I do have the explanation planned out.) Now, onto your room."

"Oh is it the nice one that you showed me and I ignored you because it was so pretty?" The realization that Jareth told her he had a sister before dawned on her, and she blushed.

"Yes, that one." Sarah smiled and jumped up and down _I get to sleep in the pretty room. I get to sleep in the pretty room. _ (A/N that is so faith)

They reached the room, I'll have you're clothes moved into here in the morning when we eat, call me if you need me or you can come get me, I'll be right by the door." Jareth said pointing to the door in the corner of the room. _I never noticed that before. _ "The door only appears when someone's in the room."

"Do you read my mind?" Sarah half joked.

"Sadly no, I only read your face. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Jareth." Sarah said getting into the bed.

"Remember just by the door."

"I know." _He's being so nice… oh god it's as comfortable as Jareth's is.._ Sarah sighed, snuggled into the pillow and went to sleep.

AT THE SAME TIME

Jareth closed the door, and smiled to himself _She called me Jareth… maybe she'll be mine sooner than I thought. _ Jareth slipped into bed. "You'll be mine, love." He said softly to himself, and went to sleep.

END

Okay so review people, and for those who are wondering, I said she was 18 in the beginning of the story, I don't like they creepy cradle robber thing, so I made her of age.

-Maria Dolores


	9. Chapter 7:Water Nymphs

I'd like to give a BIG THANKS to all my reviewers, you guys rock! Please keep the reviews coming!

I own nothing… but the plot.

Chapter Seven:

Old Friends Meet Again

Sarah woke up to s beautiful sun filled room. She smiled as she realized this was the day that Jareth promised her to take her to the lake. She silently crept into his room through the door that connected his and her rooms. She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at her devious plot, once she saw that the Goblin King was still asleep. She carefully tiptoed till she reached his side, and right as she was about to scare him, he grabbed her and flung her next to him.

"AHHH JARETH!" she screamed as she landed on the soft bed.

He let out a quiet fake moan, grabbed her and took her into him. She tried to wiggle free, but Jareth had a firm grip on her was, and was holding her legs in-between his. "Okay Jareth it's not funny, I know you're awake."

"Nonsense, I'm fast asleep I don't know what you're talking about." He said in her ear with a smile.

"Oh really? Then how are you talking to me? Hmmm?"

"You're talking to my unconscious self." He held her tighter.

"Oh you're good… well then if you're asleep…. Then…" _Think of something that would get him to "wake up"…. Hmmm… come on… A HA! _"Then I guess you can't take me to the pond, and see me half naked, and wet."

"But I already had that wet dream… I liked my dream better."

_Perverted BASTARD! Hmmm… _Sarah got an evil smile as she figured out what she could do to "wake" him. "Well, then if you're asleep, then can we have _real_ hot. Steamy. Sweaty. Toe curling…."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Jareth said in defeat. "So what will we have?" He purred and leaned over her.

She smiled, as she leaned into him and screamed in his ear "PILLOW FIGHT!" She made a squeal of delight, as she quickly whacked his head with a pillow. She got up off the bed, and took a fighter's stance (with a pillow) "What'd you think I was talking about?" She said innocently.

"Oh you evil Bitch!" Jareth exclaimed, as he grabbed a pillow and charged at her.

"AHHH! You're not supposed to hit a lady!" She yelled as she was being chased around his room.

"Well, you're not supposed to false advertise either!" He tackled her to the ground, and pinned her beneath him. "I rather like this position, don't you love?"

"You're such a Perv!" She yelled as she tired to wiggle free.

"Do you like making things hard?" He looked down at her with his eyebrows raised. She groaned as she realized what he meant, and stopped struggling. "You're no fun."

Sarah glared at him until he sighed and got off of her. "So, can you take me to the lake now?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"After breakfast," He stated simply.

Sarah half glared at him, and they set off to eat.

AT THE LAKE

Sarah run over to the forest, she almost went into it, but she remembered what Jareth had said. Jareth smirked as he realized she was waiting on him, and slowed his pace. "OH COME ON JARETH WALK FASTER!" She yelled over to him. He just rolled his eyes and kept is slow pace.

Sarah let out a frustrated growl and stomped over to the Goblin King, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him behind her. "Don you have to be so difficult?" She huffed.

"Anything to get you to touch me, love."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, "You were already on top of me; you'd think you'd have enough."

Jareth smiled at the memory and replied. "I've tasted blood and I want more" with a hungry smile.

"Perv." She muttered under her breath. "Is there a Queen of water nymphs?"

"No, not really, we just choose to leave them be, and let them have their peace. Even in time of war no one would dare touch any nymphs, it's just stupid. Plus they think that war is meaningless, the only time they fight anyone is if one of them gets killed. But luckily no one's been that stupid for over 3 thousand years."

Sarah's eyes widened at the time span, then it dawned on her that people stop aging… _I still don't get that. _"Jareth how old are you?"

"I am…. 1,493…. Yes I believe that's it." Sarah stopped walking and turned to look at him slack jawed. "What? I told you, we age differently."

"How the hell do you age oh farther of time!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Fae's age properly until... well actually until their mother thinks it's time they can handle themselves, then we age one year per… 500 years I believe."

"Okay, so why do you age properly until then?" Sarah asked, still looking at him as they walked.

"Don't hit the tree love," Jareth said pulling her into him to miss the tree as they entered the forest. "And a spell, every doctor puts a spell on each baby. That action was my great grandfather's idea; he said it'd be less hard on a mother to raise a child that aged faster. Then they decided some mothers would want the baby to well stay a baby, so a mother can't take the spell off until they are at least 17 and it must be taken off by 20."

"Were those just random ages? Or..."

"My great grandfather look like he was 17 and the oldest looked like he was 20." Sarah made an O shape with her lips. "Now here we are."

Sarah gasped as she took in the view of the beautiful lake covered with gorgeous blue women. One of the girls, Sarah assumed she was their leader, came up to them. "Jareth, what brings you to our water again?" She said with a radiant smile, as she took him into a hug.

"Amadahy, how lovely too see you again, you look more beautiful since I've seen you last." Jareth smiled at the blushing woman, while Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes at her. Jareth turned to Sarah "This is the leader of this water tribe; we used to be the best of friends."

"Ah, thick as thieves we were." Amadahy smiled at her memories. "So Jareth who is this young woman you bring to us?"

"Right, where are my manners? Amadahy, this is Sarah, she is my guest." Sarah scoffed at this. "In a manner of speaking."

"Ah, is this the beautiful young mortal that captured my dear friend's heart?" Amadahy's eyes fell on Sarah. "She is worthy of you Jareth. Good job Sarah; you've accomplished what almost every woman in the Underground wants; to gain the Goblin King's heart."

"Almost every woman?" Jareth cockily raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten Jareth? We made a pact to never desire one another; I do believe I may be the only one, besides you're sister."

"You practically are my sister, Amadahy." Jareth said chuckling. "That pact did get annoying though."

The nymph laugh. "Ah yes, it did get in the way when we liked each other, but then again we were best friends it was bound to happen. I'm just glad that was only a short phase, it was rather odd liking someone I thought of as a brother."

Jareth laughed with her, "This is true. Oh right, I was wondering if you could name Sarah a friend of this tribe, she loves water."

"Jareth, you shouldn't even ask such a thing!" Sarah's face fell a bit. "Of course I will! Any friend of yours, if a friend of mine, thus a friend of the tribe. Come, Sarah, would you like to swim with us?"

Sarah nodded her head, "That would be wonderful." Amadahy laughed as she dove into the water. Sarah quickly discarded her oversized shirt and shorts and followed her. Sarah laughed as the water nymphs splashed one another and her.

"Jareth! How many times have I told you not to come here…" A stern manly voice called. "Without saying hi to me" He finished in a friendlier voice.

Jareth laughed as he embraced the male water nymph (A/n I have males in my story, I believe traditionally nymphs are only women, but I have males, do deal with it.) "Nen, how are you old friend."

"Life is treating me magnificently, I have a beautiful wife, my old friend shows, and we have a new friend of the tribe it gets better and better!" Nen exclaimed happily.

Amadahy swam up behind Sarah, "That's my husband. Jareth was the one that introduced us."

"You startled me for a second, he seems like a loving husband."

"Seems? Haha, girl he is! He's the most affectionate man I know, besides, well Jareth. I'm so lucky to have him." Amadahy said in a dream voice.

"No, my wife, it is I who is the lucky one." Nen said appearing behind them, and kissing his wife.

Sarah smiled as she swam off on her own. "Quite the lovely couple aren't they?" A voice said behind her. Sarah quickly turned and hit him playfully on his arm.

"Yes, they are." Sarah said taking in the Goblin King. His chest was bare, and wet. _Ah, he's so fucking hot. And wet. He's hot and wet… hmmm…_Sarah shook her head_ SNAP OUT OF IT! You look like an idiot staring at him! _She scolded herself.

"I could only hope to be as happy as they are one day." (Hint, hint) Jareth said with soft eyes, as he took in her white bikini _She's so beautiful. _

Sarah smiled a devious smile as splashed Jareth with water. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he splashed her back. She giggled, and splashed him while swimming again. Jareth made a face and followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Amadahy leaned into Nen, and sighed at the sight of Jareth and Sarah walking back to the castle. "They so love each other."

Nen wrapped an arm around her, "Yes, and the sooner the girl realizes it, the better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was fun!" Sarah exclaimed happily. "And they have such great food." (they ate lunch with the nymphs.)

"It was nice seeing everyone again." Jareth smiled.

"Especially you're fan club." Sarah started a high pitched mocking voice. "Oh Jareth, you're _so _strong. Oh Jareth, you look so handsome. Oh Jareth, I thought you'd never come back. Oh Jareth, Oh Jareth." She broke out laughing. "At least now I know you weren't kidding about the scores of women through themselves at you."

"Yes, it's a shame you don't" Jareth said smiling at the thought of Sarah being like on of his fan girls.

"Ha ha, no I'd like to keep my dignity thank you. I have different ways of showing affection." Sarah said with her head held high.

Jareth cocked his head over to her. "Like what exactly."

Sarah looked over at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would why else would I ask you." Jareth replied.

"Oh well, to bad." She smiled.

"You're insufferable."

"Am not." She sang. "And you can't catch me, la, la, la, la" She sang as she skipped off.

"Is that challenge?" Sarah merely answered by smiling over her shoulder. "I can catch you." He shouted as he started running towards her.

Her skip turned into a run, and laughed as the Goblin King began to chase her. He tackled her, and they laughed as they hit the ground. Sarah sighed, "Today was fun." She said looking up at him. (He was leaning looking at her, beside her.)

"Yes, it was." He stated simply. They looked at each other, and Jareth leaned over. Sarah surprisingly didn't move away, and both their eyes closed as their lips touched. Seconds later, Sarah pulled away. "You kissed me!"

"You let me" Jareth countered.

Sarah blushed, "Yeah well… umm…."

Jareth sighed, "Look it's been a long day, fun, but log. Why don't I take you to your room, and you can take a nap or something?" Sarah nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they appeared in her room.

"Should I have your dinner brought to you?" Jareth questioned, with his hand on the door knob.

"Ah, no I'm not that hungry, thanks." Jareth nodded, and left.

Sarah sank into her bed. _I'm crazy… I don't like him… it was just… a one time thing… maybe… hopefully not… dammit I'm falling for him! Urg. _Sarah groaned, and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah woke up, hungry. She looked at the chair next to the bed; it had a plate with a silver lid on it to keep the food inside it warm. The platter gleamed in the moonlight, and Sarah lit a candle. (A/n Umm… no electricity) She then noticed the note on it.

_I thought you might be hungry. _

_Jareth._

Sarah lifted the lid and ate the food. _Stupid Goblin King, being nice, making me like him ggrrrr. _After the meal, Sarah read for a bit, then decided it was time for bed after she yawned for the 15th time. She sunk into the bed, _Stupid Jareth, I don't like him….. much… stupid goblin king I refuse to like him… yeah…_ and fell asleep.


	10. About the progress

So my computer crashed, and all I can use is my dad's for a while. But I've started writing a rough draft, and I'm almost done with the next chapter. Sorry! Oh and I have a new rule, at least 10 reviews per chapter before I update. Oh and to the people that keep hoping I'll finish, don't worry. I'm actually planning on writing a sequel to A Different Choice. Bye

Maria Dolores


	11. Chapter 8: Dreams and Things

Okay, so I didn't like what I wrote eailer so I started a new chapter.

Chapter Eight:

Dreams and Things

_"Sarah, I want you to go hide and stay hidden." Sarah's mothers eyes were frantic, and they scared her._

_"Yes, mama." Sarah replied in a soft voice._

_"Go!" She commanded, Sarah fan off to the closet in her mothers room. The was a slight hiddey-hole, were you couldn't see it, but if you were in it, you could see what was going on outside. As her daughter was nearing the other room, Mrs.Roberts said four words, that only her and her daughter could hear. "I love you, Sarah."_

_Once Sarah was in the hidey-hole she her the door slam open, and a males voice. Scared and confused Sarah scooted back to the very back of the small space. Just as her back touched the wall, she heard her mother scream and start to run towards her. "Get away from me!" The voice sounded nothing like her mothers, which scared Sarah even more._

_There was a way to get out through the back door, it would be open, Mrs.Roberts ran for it, in hopes of calling the police and drawing the man away from her Sarah. But once she reached the doorway to her bedroom, the man grabbed her and threw her in. Her eyes widened knowing this was the room her daughter was hidding in. She hit the floor and began to crawl away. "You should be mine! I was your friend, I was always there! I love you!" _

_Sarah saw her mom began to cry, but Sarah didn't understand why. "I'm sorry, you were only a friend Derek, I'm sorry." Her fear sounded in every word._

_Derek's eyes grew wide with anger. "ONLY A FRIEND!! ALWAYS A FRIEND!!" Somehow his eyes wondered over to a picture of Sarah and her mother. Derek pointed to the picture, "She should be my daughter not his." Derek looked down at the woman he claimed to love. "If you and your daughter can't be mine, then no one will have you!" He took out a gun._

_Mrs.Roberts screamed, "Do what you want to me, but never touch my daughter!!" _

_"What's her name?" Derek slowly walked closer to Sarah's mother._

_"You'll never know" Mrs.Roberts sounded calm._

_"BITCH!" Derek shot her in the head, and in the stomache. Derek was crying. "I love you, I loved you." He looked down at her once more and ran away._

_Sarah sat in shock for an hour, then crawled out of the hole. "Mama..." She whispered. "Mama..." She cried. Sarah shook her mother, "MAMA! MAMA!"_

Sarah twisted and turned in her bed, while screaming "MAMA!"

Jareth woke up, to her cries of agony, and ran to her without a thought. He saw his beautiful Sarah crying, twisting and screaming. Without a thought he took her in his arms, "Shhh, Sarah, it's just a dream. I'm here, shhh."

As she woke, she calmed slightly. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth, "Mama." she whispered as she shook with tears.

Jareth looked down at her, "Sarah, tell me what happened." She looked up at him. "Tell me what plagues you so." He brushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

Sarah nodded and put her head on his chest, and told the story. "I called dad, and he came with the police. I told them what happened, and what he looked like. At the trail, they never said my first name, and at the end of my testimony I looked him in the eye and told him he would never know my name, and that he would rot in hell. Granted they struck it from the record, I still said it. I knew Mama would be proud of me. After he was sentenced, the police were still scared for me, so we became the Williams. I had to fight to keep my name, but I didn't want what my mother named me to change. My dad convinced the people to let me keep it. I've been Sarah Williams ever since."

Jareth looked down at her, "Your safe." Sarah looked at him confused. "I'll protect you, no one will ever get you, and I'll kill all those who hurt you." Jareth paused. "You know, D- that man, never loved your mother. You could _never _do that to someone you loved, he was sick."

Sarah nodded, there were tear stains on her cheeks, but no more tears. "Dad loved Mama, that wasn't love." She looked Jareth in the eye. "I not scared of love."

Jareth smiled, and ran his hand through her hair. He took in a breath to say something, but instead just pulled Sarah into him and held her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to go to the lake." Sarah entered the throne room, where Jareth was.

"Then, go "Jareth looked at Sarah.

"But... umm... are you coming?" Sarah dug her toe in the ground.

Jareth cocked and eyebrow. "I thinking of the Masquerade, details and such."

"Why aren't you writting it down?" Sarah looked Jareth up and down.

"Because I want it all planned out before I write it down and give instrustions."

"Can you think about it later?" Sarah looked at him hopefully.

Jareth smiled, but shook his head. Sarah frowned. "I'll go with you another time," He promised, "Go, get to know the girls without the swooning."

"I'm not so sure I want to get to know any but Amadahy." Sarah laughed.

"Then, get to know her." Jareth got up and walked toward Sarah "Have Nen or Amadahy call for me, they know how annd can show you." He placed his hands on her shoulders. Sarah looked still sad as an atempt to get him to change his mind. "Be back before supper, I should be done by then, I want your aproval." Sarah instantly cheered up and smiled, Jareth smiled back. "Go. Have fun, flirt, be merry... well don't flirt to much."

Sarah giggled, "It's only fun with you anyways."

"What's that suposed to mean?"

Sarah smiled, and shrugged. "I'll get ready and go, and be back before supper."

"That's not answering me."

"I know." Sarah hugged Jareth goodbye, the skipped to her room and changed into her bikini. "BYE JARETH!" she called before she left.

As she reached the door Jareth popped right in front of her. Sarah let out a girlish shriek and jumped, then hit him. "MEAN!"

Jareth only chucked, "Bye Sarah" and kissed her on her forehead.

"Anything to touch me, huh Jareth." She teased.

Jareth smiled, "I could do other things." and winked at her.

"I'm sure you could." Sarah purred and attempted to walk past Jareth.

Jareth grabbed her and kissed her, Sarah kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jareth ended the kiss and released her. "Anything to touch me huh Sarah." He mocked.

Sarah winked, "I could do other things." and walked away. Once the door closed behind her, Jareth muttered "Tease." then retured to his throne room.

Sarah found herself thinking of Jareth the whole way to the lake. _maybe I have a little crush on him, but that's it. _ As she aproached, Nen greeted her warmly. "Sarah! It's nice to see you back so soon!"

"It's nice to be back, I love the water." Sarah smiled. "Besides Jareth is planning something."

"Ah, right, the Masquerade." Amadahy came up behind Nen, and wrapped her arms around him. Nen put his arms on hers, "I hear it in your honor this year."

Sarah laughed, "Right, honor."

Amadahy smiled knowingly. "Jareth went through a lot of trouble to keep you here, I'm sure he's pleased he tricked you into staying." Sarah looked shocked. "Jareth is like my brother, I know how he thinks, he may fool everyone else, but not me."

"Well, at least someone understands that man." Sarah smiled at her.

"Yes, I take pride in the fact he can never fool me. Although, I'm pretty sure even a blind stranger could see that he cares about you." Sarah blushed. "He just has a stupid way of showing it."

A noise intrupped the conversation, Nen looked "I'd better go check that out." He looked back at his wife "Keep her company." And kissed her.

Amadahy watched him walk away and sighed. She looked at Sarah "Love is a wonderful thing."

"You two look so happy together, I hope I can have that one day."

"Maybe you will." Amadahy answered. Sarah looked at her. "I think you will." Sarah stood there, not knowing how to respond. Amadahy laughed and held out her hand. "Come, let's swim."

Sarah smiled and took her hand, instantly they both broke out into a run. Sarah noticed rocks and what looked like a place you could jump in, and looked at Amadahy and nodded towards them. Amadahy smiled in return, they ran to the rocks and jumped in. Once they rose Sarah laughed, "That was fun."

Amadahy splashed water at Sarah, and laughed. "I'm glad Jareth tricked you into staying, you're fun to be around for a mortal."

"Hey!" Sarah shouted at splashed back.

"I meant that as a compliment." Amadahy spalshed Sarah back.

Within seconds they were imersed in a splash war, "I wish I could be immortal like you, and everyone one else down here." Sarah called over the water.

Amadahy laughed, "Have you learned nothing about wishes?" Then caused a wave to hit Sarah. Sarah scream and went under. Once she returned above water Amadahy informed her. "There is a way you know, and I'm sure Jareth will do anything to achieve your wish."

"How?" Sarah questioned eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Amadahy answered knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah spent the day with Amadahy, by the end of it, an understood friendship had occured. Sarah and Amadahy were talking while sitting on the rocks the had jumped into the lake on. "I should've known I'd have to come get you." A male voice startled them.

Sarah whipped around "Jareth!" she explaimed. "You scared the crap out of me!" And slapped him playfully.

"Yes well, that's my job." He smiled.

"I have to go don't I?" Jareth nodded, Sarah sighed. "Fine, I'm going to go say good-bye to Nen." Sarah looked at her female partner, "Bye Amadahy." Sarah said as she embraced Amadahy in a hug.

Amadahy smiled and returned the hug "Bye Sarah." Both her and Jareth watched her walk towards Nen, once Amadahy believed Sarah couldn't hear her, she turned to Jareth. "She'll make a great queen one day."

"Yes, she wi- wait a second."

Amadahy laughed, "I know how you think Jareth, I know you want Sarah to be your queen, there's not a doubt in my mind."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Damn you for always being right... she will won't she." Amadahy nodded and laughed. "Good-bye Jareth." She embraced her friend into a hug, then looked towars Sarah. "Looks like your not the only popular one her." Amadahy said nodding toward Sarah's direction.

Jareth looked to see Sarah surouned by a group of male nymphs, he shook his head. "Bye Amadahy." Then popped over to Sarah, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come Sarah, we should get going."

A fit of groans followed the statement. "Sorry boys," Sarah wrapped her arm around Jareths waist. "I need to go."

They walked away to farewells ranging from "Good-bye fair maiden" to a form of "call me"

Once out of the forest Jareth teased, "Come fair maiden, lets away."

"Oh like you have any room to talk! All the girls through themselves at you!" Sarah explaimed.

"I do believe that's what those men were doing to you." Sarah rolled her eyes. "And I do believe your arm is still around my waist."

"So, yours is still around mine, I can take it away if that's what you want." Sarah teased withdrawing her arm.

"No, I like it where it is." Jareth grabed her arm and retured it to where it was. "Actually I can think of other places I want your and to be, although what I have in mind is a bit lower."

Sarah glanced at him, and lowered her arm, "Anything you for you, Jareth." She purred. Jareth stopped in his tracks, and looked at her. Sarah brust out laughing and started to skip to the castle, "Come on Jareth, we really should be going." She taunted.

"TEASE!" Jareth exclaimed, and chased after her. Sarah only laughed and picked up the pace.

END OF CHAPTER

So, I was going to go through the plans in this chapter, but I believe it's long enough, so ya'll get to wait till next chapter. I want at least 8 or 9 reviews before I update 10 or more would be nice. But I'm not updating till 8 or 9, so REVIEW! Thank you.

Maria Dolores


	12. Chapter 9: Truth is Out

So… haha I haven't updated in a while… I have excuses… but… most of you will skip this and just read the chapter. So without further adieu…

Chapter Nine:

Truth is Out

Dinner had just finished, and Jareth and Sarah decided they would go on a walk, in Sarah's favorite roses. "Did you have fun today?" Jareth asked.

"Yes… do you have horses?" Sarah looked at Jareth.

"Yes… but their location is secret, only the King, Queen, and their children can know where it is." Jareth informed her.

Sarah's faces fell. "Oh…. Never mind then."

"You'll see them one day."

Sarah stopped in her tracks, "You're going to bring them to me?"

"No, you're going to go to them." Sarah still looked confused. "I plan on making you my queen Sarah, I told you that."

"IN A DREAM WORLD!!!! THAT _YOU TRAPPED _ME IN!!!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth remained calm. "Why do you think I let you stay? Why do you think I listened to you call in the first place? You should've known what was coming."

Sarah was dumbstruck. "YOU HATE ME!!!!!!"

"No, I don't. I wouldn't want you to be my _queen _if I hated you. It takes a lot to get a goblin king to choose a bride, you should be honored."

"But… but…. " Sarah fell silent for a moment. "Do you marry out of love?"

"What?" Jareth questioned.

"Do marry out of love." Sarah reinstated.

"I marry for what's best for my kingdom. I marry for what's best for me." Jareth answered hoping she'd get the point.

"Do you marry for love." Sarah didn't stop.

Jareth sighed. "Think about the little book you had, what do you think."

"I want to hear you answer, I want to _know_." Sarah looked directly at Jareth "Do you marry for love."

"Why else would I marry?"

"To torture me. To insure I never leave. For power. Lots of reasons." Sarah was blunt.

"Do you really believe I would do that." Jareth hid his hurt.

"I believe you…." Sarah looked down. "might."

Jareth's eyes grew cold. "I see. I need to be going."

"Jar-" Sarah could finish, he had disappeared. "…eth. I don't believe you would." She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek.

Sarah stayed out in the roses until it was dark, she sat there in the middle, not moving a muscle, willing Jareth to come to her. He appeared. "Get inside." His voice was like ice, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Why?" She didn't look at him.

"There've been arrangements." This caused Sarah to turn around. "You're leaving tomorrow morning, and I will marry in a month."

Sarah's breath was caught in her throat. "Why?" She chocked out, with tears in her eyes.

"It torture for you to be here, you told me yourself."

"I didn't mean that, and you know it." Sarah's tears threatened to fall.

"Do I?" His eyebrows went up.

"Jareth… I don't want to leave… it's not torture being here… I love it here….and… and… I don't want you to marry someone else." A tear finally fell.

Jareth remained silent. "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why don't you want to leave? Why don't you want me to marry someone else?" Jareth stated calmly.

"Because I…. I ….. uh…. I…"

"You what?" Jareth cocked an eyebrow.

"I l-love you…" It came out as a whispered question, but Jareth still heard it.

"Well then, that changes everything." Jareth spoke quickly.

"What?" Sarah was confused.

"I did that, because I didn't think you wanted me…but you do, thus everything is changed."

"You never answer my question."

"I love you." Jareth said, that was answer enough.

"So… I'm not leaving… and you're not marrying someone else."

"No. To both." Jareth held out his hand, Sarah smiled, walked over to him, and laced her hand with his.


	13. Chapter 10: Plans

So… I got 8 reviews without even asking.. I feel loved. And this chapter will be longer to make up for the insanely short one…. And I want at least 10 reviews b4 I update.

Chapter Ten:

Plans

Sarah woke up facing Jareth with his arm around her waist. She smiled in memory of what happened the day before, _he loves me! _Sarah snuggled against the sleeping Jareth, and daydreamed until she heard a noise. She straightened up and grabbed Jareth's arm. "Sire!" A goblin called.

Sarah gently shook him, "Jareth…. Jareth… wake up."

Jareth just mumbled under his breath and brought Sarah into him, "Sire!"

Jareth let out a growl, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!"

"Your… um…. Ex future queen is here." The goblin sounded scared.

"What does she want! Tell her to go away!" Jareth smiled and started to kiss Sarah's collar bone.

Sarah's eye grew wide, "Jareth! Stop!"

"She won't leave sire!" A loud noise came out of no where, "No, that is the Kings room you may _not _go in here!"

A woman burst into the room, just as Sarah managed to get Jareth off of her. "_YOU!!_" The woman pointed a finger at them, "How dare you take my king away from me!"

"One, don't come into _my _king's bedroom unannounced. Two, he's _mine _and was _never, yours_, so I didn't take _anything _away from you. And three how dare _you _push _our _goblins around!" Sarah glared at the woman.

"Why you filthy human whore!"

"Excuse me, you will _not _speak of my future queen in that manner. Now, Allishe what do you _want_." Jareth's irritation showed in his voice

"I want to know why you left me for a _mortal_." Allishe huffed.

"Because she's better and I lover her. Now is that all or did you have an actual point in coming here? Aside from pissing me and my fiancé off." Jareth spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No mortal is better than a me." Allishe said in a cocky tone.

"I'd beg to differ. Now, Allishe, you got your answer; so if you'd kindly vanish from my life that'd be great."

"You'll regret this Jareth." Allishe threatened then left after giving Sarah one last death glare.

"Well, that was pointless." Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah. "Now, where were we?"

"I was about to get up, thank you very much." Sarah moved to the bed. "I have to go tell Amadahy and Nen the news" Sarah said with a smile.

Jareth sighed, "I'll go with you" Sarah smiled. "Even though I could like of better things to do." Jareth said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Yes, but it's true." Jareth noticed Sarah went into her room. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Getting my bathing suit on, because I'm going to end up going swimming." Sarah called. A moment later Sarah bounced back into his room, "I'm ready."

Jareth offered his arm to her and she took it. "Do you want to get flash there or walk?"

"I wanna poof there, and can they be are best man and maid of honor?" Sarah asked.

"Um… I kind of promised that to my sister and her husband when they got married about 500 years ago… but they can be a brides men and main."

"Who else would be one then?" Sarah questioned.

"Let's not get into that right now." Sarah glared but nodded, and they left.

they are now in front of the lake

"Amadahy!!" Sarah called, as she ran closer to the lake.

"Sarah!" Amadahy exclaimed. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Jareth and I had a fight…" Sarah saw her confused look, "But we got over it, anyways, and now… we're going to get married!" Sarah squealed.

Amadahy said nothing, instead she laughed and tackle hugged Sarah. They stood there laughing until Jareth and Nen came up behind them. "So I take is Sarah told my wife the news."

"Isn't great Nen? Jareth is going to finally settle down and be married." Amadahy looked at Sarah again, and hugged her while laughing.

"So, umm…. Do you want to be a bridesmaid? I mean we don't really have any plans, but you're my first friend here and well… would you?" Sarah said nervously.

"Of course! But one day you will have to tell me how Jareth tricked you into marrying him." Amadahy joked.

"He had me when he sang to me… but I still hated him… I don't know how it happened… all I know is that it did, and I'm so happy it did." Sarah tried to explain.

"Well then, friend, I am happy for you." Amadahy put a hand on her shoulder.

"We both are." Nen added while wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "And we're happy for you too, Jareth."

"Yes, well…. I knew she'd be mine." Jareth said cockily.

Sarah slapped his arm, "So.. Who wants to go swimming?"

The rest of the day Sarah and Jareth stayed at the lake, spreading the good news. Many of the nymphs were jealous, of both Sarah and Jareth. And many come-on's were made to the both of them, concerning there.. Pleasure. When the sun was setting Jareth decided it would be best to go back to the castle, and Sarah reluctantly agreed.

In the throne room

"You're going to need a throne." Jareth informed Sarah. He was sitting up right in his chair and Sarah was perpendicularly sitting on him, with her legs over the side of the throne.

"I get to have a throne!" Sarah smiled up at Jareth.

"You'll get to have a lot of things."

"So, when are you going to start telling people?" Sarah questioned, then quickly added, "Aside from the nymphs, of course."

"I suppose that I will formally announce our engagement at the masquerade; but I'm going to tell my sister when she comes, which will probably be at least a week before the ball itself."

"Oh… so where am I going to stay when she gets here?" Sarah started to play with Jareth's hair.

"My room, of course. Where else would be fit for a queen?" Jareth sounded as though it was never a question as to where she would be staying.

"I'm not a queen yet." Sarah mumbled.

"Yes, but you will be soon love." Jareth ran the side of his index finger down the length of her neck. "Very soon." He voice got husky, and his finger began to slowly go lower.

"What kind of wedding will we have?" Sarah questioned while staring at his moving hand.

"A big one, like the masquerade." One finger turned into four as Jareth near her breasts. "So lover, when will you show me the 'other things' that you can do." Jareth's hand moved to the side tracing the outline of her bikini.

"I uh…." Sarah's eyes closed.

"You what love?" Jareth's hand was in-between her breasts.

"Virgin." Sarah breathed.

"Don't worry love, I'll be gentle…. For now." Jareth brought Sarah closer to him and started to kiss down her neck.

"Promise."

"Yes love, I promise." He chuckled against her skin.

"NO! I promised my mother I wouldn't have sex until my wedding night." Sarah said frantically.

Jareth sighed, "Fine. I'll wait…. So lets make our wedding the day after the masquerade."

"Jareth! No! Our guests need to have more notice than that!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Fine, when do you want it then?"

"I don't even know when the freaking masquerade will be!"

"Oh, right, I need to give you details, we can talk about the masquerade after we talk about our wedding. The masquerade will be in three weeks."

"Oh… well… I say three weeks to a month after the Ball then." Sarah stated firmly.

"Must we wait that long? Can't we just get married now and have a reception?" Jareth questioned running his hands along her curves.

"Your sister would kill you."

"You say that and you've never even met her."

"She's related to you, that's all I need to know, and you promised. How can I expect you to keep wedding vows if you can't keep a simple promise?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Fine we won't get married now… but does it have to be in three weeks?" Jareth's mismatched eyes looked into hers.

"Yes."

"Two?"

"No."

"Two and a half?"

Sarah sighed, "Fine. Two and a half." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Now, I've planned a whole masquerade ball… so why don't you my sister and Amadahy bond while planning?"

"Nice try to get out of it…. But since you planned the ball, fine. Now, tell me out the Ball."

"Well, the colors will be shades of red.. It'll be in the crystal ball room… the one you went to… and we'll have a throne for you by then, so you'll sit with me until everyone has arrived, and I of course get the first dance. I'll introduce you to all of the important people, and I expect that you'll be dancing with some of them; which, as long as they don't whisk you away, I'll be okay with. Of course some of my head staff will be serving, and everyone is to wear vibrate colors. And you'll receive a special surprise just before the end."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise? Will I like it?"

"I'm sure you shall love it." Jareth smiled, and ran his hands down her arms.

"And it's a masquerade, so.. Will we be dressing up? Like in a costume?" Sarah's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Yes, but no one will understand except you and me."

"Why not? What are we wearing?"

"What we wore to our first masquerade. You looked lovely." Jareth put his hand to her face.

Sarah's eyes darkened, "The bubble you trapped me in?"

"I couldn't afford to have you win, because I couldn't let you go, please tell me you understand that."

Sarah glared at him, "In a weird twisted way it makes sense." Her voice was cold and hard.

"You will love the masquerade and you'll love our wedding, and that's all that matters."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"…. Well… I hate that I love you."

"No you don't." Jareth brought her into his and kissed her. Sarah closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, and his hand slid up her thigh.

Sarah opened her eyes and they were in Jareth's bedroom. "Jareth… I can't…"

"We won't have sex." Jareth started to kiss down her neck, "There are so many other things we can do, without having sex." Jareth's hand slipped under the skirt Sarah was wearing.

"But… I promised… and I don't want to risk… b-breaking the promise." Sarah gasped as Jareth's fingers slid into her, "Jareth…….. Oh Jareth, anything you want once we get married…… but ahh…. Please wait."

"Do you not enjoy this?" Jareth started to kiss down Sarah's skin.

Once Jareth got dangerously close to her breasts Sarah spoke. "Yes, God yes, but I want to wait."

"No, you don't." Jareth continued going lower.

"Yes, please, stop, Jareth" Sarah was breathing hard. "Jareth, love, I promise we won't sleep on our wedding night if you stop now."

Jareth stopped. "I'm holding you to that promise." He took his fingers out and Sarah sighed.

"You never explained the whole fairy thing to me."

Jareth smiled, "I will once Tatiana arrives."

"Who?"

"Tatiana, my sister, anyways once she arrives-"

"TATIANA'S YOUR SISTER!!!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes, she is."

"Is she married to Oberon?"

"Yes, and there's a play written with them in it because he saved William something's life."

"Wow… I'm going to meet Tatiana… is Oberon coming too?"

"Yes, of course. It's nice to know you already like my sister. Now, she and I will explain it to you the day after her arrival."

"Okay." Sarah looked overjoyed.

"Come here." Jareth said with a smirk. Sarah looked hesitant. "No, we're not doing anything, but sleep… not the kind I want to do, but still, it's getting late." Sarah smiled and climbed into his arms. Jareth held her until he thought she was asleep, "I love you, my Sarah." He whispered, then kissed her forehead, and shortly went to sleep, without seeing the smile on Sarah's face.

END OF CHAPTER

So, as you can see there will be fun-ness soon. I just wanted to end on and "awe" moment.

I still want at least 10 reviews before I update.

Much love

Maria Dolores


End file.
